


Watching Stars.

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam Winchester, Emotional, Getting close, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Lucifer, Samifer - Freeform, Stargazing, Stars, first kiss? kinda, talks about past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Lucifer watch stars together with Sam.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 28





	Watching Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote back in the end of 2017

"Why are you are out here? It's freezing?" Sam's voice snapped Lucifer out of his thoughts.

"Sorry.. I just like watching the stars. How they move and so." Lucifer remained lying on the ground.

"I understand. Can I join you?" Sam searched for Lucifer's eyes.

"Of course, if you want." Lucifer finally let their eyes meet.

Sam laid down beside Lucifer.

"Do you understand everything about stars, Sam?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah.. Well just what they teach us in school." A little smile played on Sam's lips.

"You really enjoyed going to school, huh?" Lucifer sounded sad for some reason.

"Yeah. But it's in the past now." Sam looked at the stars and let his mind go back to his good school days.

"If you could change it all and go back, would you do it?" Lucifer asked.

"Maybe..But I don't think so. If none of this would have happen, Dean and I wouldn't be this close." Sam looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer's eyes met his, the fallen angel looked so sad.

"It's amazing how much you care about your brother, and he you." Lucifer looked back at the stars.

"There are people who care about you too." Sam put his hand on top of Lucifer's, flinching at the coldness.

Lucifers eyes met Sam's.

"Who? Most of them hate me. All I ever had was Michael and he betrayed me in the end." Lucifer asked, searching for the answer in Sam's eyes.

"I care, God cares, Cas cares, your Brothers...cared. There a lot of demons and peoples who care about you." Sam shifted closer to Lucifer.

"Why do you care? I tortured you more then once." Lucifer didn't understand.

"You did it because you didn't want to be alone. And I understand how that feels." Sam rolled on his side to be able to see Lucifer better.

"But I hurt you." Lucifer's voice was full of sadness and guilt.

"There are things we can't explain. One of them is forgiveness, other one is love." Sam put Lucifer's hand on his lips and put a soft kiss on it.

The little kiss felt so hot on Lucifer's ice cold skin.

"You are ice cold..." Sam said in a worried voice and sit up, never letting go Lucifer's hand.

"I'm used to the coldness, Sam. You should go inside. Don't wanna get you cold." Lucifer didn't even move.

"I won't leave without you." Sam gripped Lucifer's hand tighter.

"Why?" Lucifer asked in confusion.

"Because, I don't want to." Sam laid back down, close to Lucifer.

"You'll catch a cold." Lucifer muttered and put his hand around Sam.

"I know that you won't let anything bad happen to me." Sam let out a little laugh.

"I love that sound." Lucifer put his hand through Sam's hair.

"What? My laugh?" Sam laughed agian.

"Yeah. Such a beautiful sound." Lucifer put a little kiss on top of Sam's head.

"I love your kisses." Sam smiled, shy.

"Then I will give you more of them." Lucifer slowly leaned in and put his cold lips to sam's hot ones.

It makes it even more magical.

Ice cold and flaming hot.

The kiss left the both of them breathless.

"Now I feel like I could use some cold wind." Sam laughed.

"I fell like I'm burning. Oh Sammy, what do you do to me?" A little smirk played on Lucifer's lips.

"I make you feel my love." Sam said letting his hand run through Lucifer's hair.

Lucifer gripped him tight and kissed him one more time, only a little bit harder.

Sam let out a little moan that left Lucifer breathless.

"I really enjoy watching the stars with you." Sam laughed.

"Oh Sammy, this is only the start of it." Lucifer let a full smile take over his lips.

"We have all night after all." Sam smiled, looking into Lucifer's soft eyes.

"You wish." Lucifer smiled and kissed him again.

Every kiss was full of their own magic.

It left them both feeling happy.

Maybe just for this one moment.

But they let go of everything and just enjoyed what being together gave them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!


End file.
